WInged Angel
by Everything and Above
Summary: Maximum Ride, infamous winged girl with a sarcastic disposition, has lost her memory, not even recalling her name. Blindly stumbling into a new world full of demons and shadowhunters, she finds that she is a little different even there. Valentine, thought to be dead, holds the key to Max's memories. Which side will she choose? And for what reasons? Bad at summaries- R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this! This must be the longest thing I have ever written…. At least written willingly. This is my first story and I did it on my phone so there may be some errors even though I read threw it multiple times. If things don't make sense most likely they will be answered in later chapters because everything has a purpose but if you find something that doesn't make sense to you please ask I would love to answer. **

**I don't own these beautiful characters. I would also like to apologize for any OOC-ness that may happen in this story, it has been a long time since I read the mortal instrument series and the maximum ride series although I do feel more comfortable in maxes character. This whole story will be written in first person and include multiple points of view.**

**Well have fun reading!**

* * *

It was cold, dark, and I was alone. That's all I knew as I opened my eyes to see complete blackness. Now usually this would only bother me a little bit, what can I say this tends to happen a lot to me. But the fact that I was alone made me panic. Where were the others? I sat up quickly slamming my head against the ceiling of wherever I was. Wow that hurt more than it should have, like dang that gave me a headache. My vision was swimming before I noticed it. Bars. I was in a cage.

"Oh come on!" I sighed before the memories flooded back to me. I had been her for a while. Where you might ask? Well the flock and I like to call this joyful little place the School. No not the one you learn things in, make friends, get homework, and (in my case) start fights, but the one where they take poor innocent beings and totally destroy their lives by changing their DNA. And for what reason? I'll tell you. No clue. I'm starting to think it's their idea of a sick joke or some cliche idea like ruling the world. I know morons right?

But anyway back to me. I don't know how long I've been here, it feels like years but most likely that's just me being dramatic. I've probably been here a few months. Not like I can see any of the outside world to keep track. Speaking of which I wonder how the flock is doing. Probably not even missing me seeing as I left on ruff terms. Well let's be honest Maximum Ride doesn't really leave on 'ruff' terms but on earth shattering events, like getting my heart broken. Yeah you heard me, I have a heart. Don't laugh it's true, I'm not a heartless freak. A freak but a... caring freak. Well I can say that tears were shed but now I could care less. Or at least I told myself that. I was more angry now than sad. But I didn't have time for those stupid feelings now. I was too busy being a guinea pig for the little mad scientists who think they're oh so smart.

I looked around wondering where said scientists were. Usually when I woke up the whitecoats would be right there to take me to more experiments and testing. As I looked, I noticed the dried blood all over my body and the countless feathers making up a layer on the bottom of my cage. Yeah I said feathers. When I said 'freak' I didn't just mean in personality. I have wings. Cool right. Well sometimes I think there a curs. Like now. If I didn't have them I wouldn't be here.

I bent my hand down and picked up one of the many feathers littered around me slightly wincing at the resisting wounds that littered my arms as well as the rest of my body, threatening to open. The whitecoats had let me into the erasers area yesterday, yeah I'll explain later...maybe not. The feather I was now holding in front of my face was lighter than my feathers usually were, well that's an understatement. My feathers were quickly turning white. I blame is on all the chemicals I have being pumped into my body, the bad diet I was on, and the constant darkness. I was molting. Like a bird. It almost made me want to laugh if it weren't for the fact that I was loosing all my beautiful brownish-gold feathers at a scarily fast rate. Usually when I lost a feathers it would be a few here and there and they would grow back before others would fall. But I barely had any left and the ones I did have were either barely hanging there or where bran new small white ones that were growing in. Slowly. What I was left with we're two ugly almost featherless appendages. And let me tell you they were hideous.

Now that I think about it my hair was lightening also. Stupid chemicals. No longer was it a pretty brown with blond streaks but a dull almost grayish blond. Ew. Not that the mats and caked in blood helped ether.

Just then my oh so important thoughts were interrupted by a blinding light. My salvation? Nah, just a stupid whitecoat opening the door to come and get me. I took a moment to look around. There were literally no other experiments in the room. Ooo~ I got a room upgrade yay me.

The whitecoat walked up to my cage in her little black heals that she probably thought she looked amazing in judging by the little spring in her step. Either that or she was psychotic.

"Hello max! You've been asleep for two days now and it time for some fun again! Ready to test your regeneration levels?" She smiled leaning down to look at me before smiling and walking out of the room letting a hulky guy come in and put my cage on a cart.

Definitely psychotic.

-0-

The pain was blinding. I could no longer hold back the screams as they wrenched themselves from my dry thought. Every nerve in my body was on fire. A hot, blazing, white sun that never died. This so called 'testing' consisted of a series of at least a hundred shots, then throwing me back in with the erasers, gaining me a few broken ribs a shattered foot and a broken arm. Man they really went at it this time. And all this before they threw me in a white room where I assumed they were going to watch me die. That's if I didn't die from the bright white lights that really hurt my eyes.

After at least a few hours of waiting I began to tingle a little and then, without warning, the pain came crashing down. I could literally feel my broken bones ripping back together in the most excruciating way possible. And all I could do was wreath on the floor screaming at the top of my lungs.

Then it just stopped. Well that might have just been because I blacked out.

-0-

When I woke up again I was on a flat surface, and I must say it was far from comfortable, looking up at a white ceiling. I just lay there, knowing that I wouldn't be able to move my body as it was still sore from the 'tests'. Yet as I tested my foot and my arm I could tell they were indeed healed. And breathing didn't hurt because of the fixed ribs, which was a plus.

I moved my head to the side wincing at the soreness of my neck. I was strapped to a lab table. Joy. I had a lot more blood on me than I did before. That's when I noticed the claw marks all over my skin that were healing at a normal (well normal for me) rate. I had clawed myself hoping to stop the pain. Maybe I should go to a therapist for self harm.

The door opened at the far end of the room and it was the same psychotic lady with two guys fallowing her. One pushing the cart with my cage on it, oh home sweet home, and the other was a whitecoat with a clipboard and geeky looking glasses.

Psycho lady practically bounced up to the edge of my bed examining me with calculating eyes before bouncing back to the geeky guy. She started talking to him while the big guy came over and started to get me up. I would have tried to fight but I was way to sore, weak, and malnourished to even move much less fight at the moment. He simply picked up my skeletal figure and places me in the cage. I was very happy to see that it was cleaned from all my previous blood and feathers. They were starting to get a little smelly.

I was being wheeled out of the room and back to my containment, waves of blackness coming over my vision, when I caught the words. "She's ready to see him." Before I was gone in the beautiful world of blackness once again. Only to be punctured by a mysterious needle in my upper arm that would changer my life forever.

-0-

I woke with a start, then immediately regretted it because of a serious migraine. I looked around seeing that I was in a cage that was covered by a cloth that looked very odd, the fabric was almost see threw. Weird. I could feel I was in a moving vehicle and so wished I could see. I tried to remember how I got there but came up with nothing, which started to worry me. I tried harder but it was like nothing was there. I started to hyperventilate as I couldn't remember even the simplest things. Where was I? Where was I was going? What was my name? That last one really made me panic. I clung to the edge of my white dress, studying it, in an effort to try and calm myself down. It felt off, wearing a dress, yet it was very pretty. The top was a delicate, white lace v-neck with spaghetti straps and where the lace ended a flowing white skirt spree around my legs as I sat in the cage. I guesses it was maybe a little higher than ankle length. I decided I didn't like dresses to much, they were pretty but too delicate.

My thoughts and intentions of exploring the dress more were cut short; however, as the driver of the vehicle took a sharp turn, sending my cage flying to the side, loosening the fabric covering it enough for me to see that the turn not only loosened the fabric but the trunk door to the van-ish (AN: think kind of like the mystery machine) vehicle I was in. I looked around making sure the drivers didn't see me. They were tall with dark clothing and odd weapons and there eyes, that I saw in the car mirrors, did not look human. That made me want to leave even faster. I reached out my hand through the bars, noticing how thin and unhealthy it looked just like the rest of me, and took hold of the door handle. I had just opened the door silently when we hit a pot hole. Adrenaline kicked in as my cage was flung out the back door and bounced a couple times on the pavement of an unused ally's opening.

It took me a minute to reorient myself before I sat up on the side of my cage that was now the bottom. I looked around noting the tall buildings and a somehow familiar scent that I couldn't place. Stupid memory block.

I watched as a few people passes before coming to my senses and called out to the next person that passed. But he didn't hear me. I thought maybe I was too quite but when I called out to the next woman who passed, even lauder than before, she didn't hear me either. Adrenaline, now faded I began to panic again as I desperately cried out to any and every person passing by. But non heard nor saw.

I felt tears start to trail themselves down my face as a leaned against the back of my cage. It felt odd crying, like I hadn't cried in a while, but I couldn't help it. I was so lost and confused. Then something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Mixed into the strange fabric, that was once on top of my cage but was now splayed next to it, was a small slip of paper with three words on it.

"Maximum Ride." I read slowly trying to see threw the tears and speak threw the sobs that shook my body. Next to the two words in parentheses was the name "Max." I read aloud shakily testing it on my tongue. It sounded right. It must be my name.

I grabbed the parchment clutching it to my chest. It may have been written by my enemy but it was the only thing I had that was a window to my past. Yet nothing came to mind as I stared at the words longer, only bringing fresh tears.

I sat like that for a while, wetness streaming down my face in small rivers before being started to reality by a voice.

"Are you okay?" it asked. It was obviously a male judging by the deepness of it but not old for it held a youthfulness to it.

I looked up quickly not caring that I probably looked like a total mess, for some reason I don't think that really ever mattered to me. He was a tall boy probably around 18 years old with blond hair and shocking gold eyes. They were intriguing but almost didn't look normal. I backed as far away from him as I possibly could in my cage and whispered, "You can see me?"

He looked bewildered, curious, and defensive all at the same time. If that was even possible, but I supposed my expression mirrored his. "Yes?" he said not knowing why I had asked the question. He slowly moved forward, realizing I wasn't a threat, and came to unlock the door of my cage. I plastered myself against the back side of the cage and held my breath, still wary of him, as he fiddled with the lock before getting frustrated and taking out an odd device. He was drawing some sort of symbol on the lock. I stared for a moment after he finished then gasped in shock as the lock just melted. He gave me a questioning look before opening the door to let me out.

I stepped out slowly and straitened regretting instantly as dizziness took over and I knew unconsciousness was waiting for me. I leaned toward the boy as I fell forward whispering, "Help...me."

He moved on reflex catching me before I hit the ground and gasped. The last thing a heard was "What are you?" but it was more to himself than to me. I would have to thank him for sparing me a face full of pavement when I woke up. And ask why on earth he meant. That is, if I woke up.

* * *

**Thank you for making it this far! Hopefully you all aren't confused. AND as others I've seen… PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy and want to write you lovelies more chapters!**

**Bye bye ^^ **

**~Lo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm blown away at how many have read this story and you have no idea how thankful I am to those commented, favorited, and followed! I love you all! I'm sorry it has been a month since the first chapter but school had started and it's a b****. I'll hopefully be updateing more often now. And again sorry for the wait and how I'm giving you guys a shorter chapter.**

**Don't own these awesome sarcastic people. ENJOY!**

Jace's POV

I kicked a rock as I walked down a less populated street in the city. Maybe a little harder than I had intended to kick it, but I was releasing a little pent up frustration. Everyone was tiptoeing around me. No, not in the literal sense, but in the fact that they weren't quite treating me like normal. Always smiling never asking or fooling around to much for fear I might explode on them. At first it was an okay change because I would have gone of in their faces, but it's been a few months and Simon, Alec, and Isabelle aren't showing any signs of treating me like normal. Why? Well, because Clary left.

This wouldn't make me angry that she wanted to go work for the Clave, but the way she left was infuriating. She left a freakin' note. I mean really?

I sighed in exasperation and kicked another rock really hard, denting a car as I walked by. I winced slightly. Oops.

As if the note didn't bother me enough, what she said on it was even worse. She said that she felt "obligated" to work for the Clave. And that she excepted because she felt I was "growing apart" from her. I mean what the heck! I only did everything for her and then she blames it on me. And now that I look back on it I can see her growing apart from me, turning a cold shoulder at times and only coming to me with her problems. She was using me. Ha! Got to love 20 20 hindsight.

"To love is to destroy." the stupid words from that deceased man were never so true. Except I was the one being destroyed. Slowly but surely.

So maybe the first week I was being a little explosive. I blew up on Simon more than once and even on Alec and Isabelle. I have since put away my pride, for at least a minute, and apologized. Yet after months of the sympathetic looks I couldn't stand it any longer so I left in annoyance, saying" I'll be back when I'm back." and went out to find a few demons to kill.

Well let's just say that was three days ago. I look a little haggard now from lack of a good nights sleep and a shower. Although it had rained a few hours ago cleaning most of the demon blood of my leather clothes and out of my bloodied hair. So I guess I just looked a little wet now.

My stomach grumbled as I walked past a restaurant. I wanted to get food so bad but it's not like I could order anything. That would play out great. All they would see would be a floating menu or I would be sat on. Sometimes being a shadow hunter was annoying. I could always go to a downworlder place but I didn't want to see anyone I knew. I guess I'll just have to starve for a few more hours.

I was almost done blowing off steam, ready to go back to the Institute and sleep in my bed for like two days strait. Preferably with no interruptions, but that might not happen. You know, nature calls.

Not only was I done blowing off steam, but everyone would be worried sick over me. Which was annoying in a way but I try not to think about it. Usually when I leave it's a day at most an then I'll come back and no one really questions where I've been. They just let it be and I'm thankful for that. But now is a different story.

I sat down on a bench along a road that had a lot of shops. I leaned back, facing the sun and sighed. These last three days have been good to clear my mind a bit and take out my anger. I opened my eyes and watched the people exiting and going into the shops without a care in the world. All completely oblivious to the demons that could be walking right next to them. They were lucky in a way, I mean, ignorance is bliss in some ways.

I wasn't really watching them for a reason, sometimes mundanes where just claiming to watch, either that or amusing. I grinned watching a woman step on a piece of gum a boy had dropped a few moment before and how upset she was. I might be a little mean but seriously it was amusing. I scanned the crowed for more people when I spotted fiery red hair and froze.

The girl turned around and smiled at her father and I eased a little. It wasn't her. Thank whomever would care. I sighed in exasperation, my amusing bench watch ruined, and stood. Might as well start making my way back home.

I started walking in an annoyed silence, kicking more rocks as I went. Stupid girl, stupid pretty face, stupid red hair, stupid Clary. But in truth stupid me.

So I went on like that, in self pity. Pretty pathetic, I know. That was until I heard crying.

I was just about to cross by this ally when I heard the soft sobs of whomever owned the tears. I usually don't give a second thought about people crying because everyone has their own problems and I'm not a hero, but this persons sounded so weak, so lost, so alone, that I had to look for the source.

I looked around on the street but didn't see anything. I took two steps forward but the noise was getting quitter. So I looked in the ally and what I saw shocked me.

There was a girl, blonde, maybe a year younger than me but I couldn't tell from this angle. But that's what didn't startle me, not even the crying startled me anymore. What really had my attention was the cage she was in.

This emidialty had me both wanting to help her and on high alert at the same time. Was she a dangerous demon? Is that why she was in the cage? Or was she the victim? I wouldn't know unless I looked for myself. But all I could do was stand there and take in the scene for at least a few more minutes.

And in doing so I noticed a lot more thing. First, she was skin and bones, making me think more along the lines of her being the victim of the situation. Second, how no one else walking by noticed her, which just made me more suspicious. And third, the fact that her cage was overturned and slightly dented. Maybe it was thrown? Or had fallen?

I was raging an inner war with myself. Threat or victim? I couldn't decide. But eventually my guilt made me speak up.

"Are you okay?" God that sounded pathetic. But my thoughts where cut short when her blonde head suddenly shot up.

I held back a gasp when I saw her face. It was so gaunt and gray you could have told me she was dead if not for the red checks stained with tears. Her eyes were normal eyes but they stood out the most out of all her features because they were large brown orbs that were bloodshot and swollen. But what saddened me, for a reason I don't know, was the fact that they looked almost permanently glazed over, like the light had left forever.

Suddenly those eyes held a little fear as she backed against the back of her cage. The next words that left her mouth shocked me. "You can see me?" her voice hoarse, yet quite and if used correctly could hold an authority that didn't seem to fit her body.

The question confused me and made me extremely curious at the same time ,but I kept my guard up." Yes?" I answered not understanding why she didn't know she wasn't a mundane. And that when it hit me, she actually didn't know she wasn't a mundane.

I relaxed a little now that I knew she wasn't a threat to me or anyone else and went forward to unlock the door. She pressed herself a far as she could against the back of the cage and a far as she could away from me. I might not think she was a threat but she obviously thought I was. Huh, I'm usually quite the lady killer.

I gave up fiddling with the lock after a while and got out my trusty dusty stele and simply drew a melting rune on the lock. I watched in satisfaction as it melted off the door before turning to face her when I heard her gasp in surprise. Well someone doesn't get out often.

I stood and took a step back as she got out of her prison, and put my stele away not paying her my full attention at that moment.

I turned around to see her falling towards me. Sweet still a lady killer. I barely caught the words "Help… me." as I extended my arms so she wouldn't face plant on the ground.

Her words confused me a bit but all thought of confusion had gone when I looked down at her with a gasp that I couldn't hold back this time. White wings. And angle. But...not an angle?

"What are you?" I wondered aloud as I felt her body, now limp in my arms, loose consciousness.

I stood there just staring mind completely numb. I don't think I breathed for a good couple minutes because my lungs started to hurt and I let out a sigh. This was so overwhelming.

I looked around seeing if anybody had seen us. Well, no mundane would see us but possibly some unwelcome eyes might have. When I saw no one my eyes went back to the head of blonde hair and then the wings. I had to rip my eyes away in order to get my thoughts moving again. I looked around noticing a blanket that had writing on it that I found were runes. Odd.

I looked down at her one more time. I had so many questions, but they would have to wait till she got at least healthy. I sighed before setting her against the ally wall and walking to get the blanket. It could be evidence, and it doubled to keep her warm. A white little dress is barely warm enough for her skin and bones.

While doing so I noticed a parchment that she must have dropped. I picked it up and read it aloud "Maximum Ride (Max) ." I looked up at her face. This must bee her name, not really sure if it suits her face but then again she doesn't look to well.

I walked over laying the parchment on her lap and putting the blanket around her shoulders before picking her up under the knee and shoulder to start carrying her back to the Institute. Boy would I have a lot to explain.

**Well there you go! I know its kind of a repeat of the first chapter but I thought his point of view would be inportant. I wont really do that alot... unless you guys liked it. Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors!** **Please REVIEW!**

**Bye bye^^**

**~Lo**


End file.
